User talk:Joey Moretti
Your New Pages Just saying, that you do not decide what Earth's government is like; that is entirely up to Bungie. It looks like you are just trying to copy off Star Wars. So, quite frankly, if you would like to put these things, do it on a Star Wars site. Also, just saying, how is there an Alien-Human Civil war? The only aliens with the Humans are the Elites, but the Elites are simply very new allies, making it impossible for there to be any type of Civil War. I suggest also reading the rules of Halofanon before you break any. --117649AnnihilativeRepentance 01:42, 18 June 2007 (UTC) I am not copying off of Star Wars. I am saying that a member of the UNSC left the UNSC Marines and founded the Galactic Republic. The Sangheili, the Unggoy, and the Kig-Yar joined with the Galactic Republic for freedom from the Covenant. The homeplanet of the Galactic Republic is Threshold, not Earth. The Galactic Republic's home is an orbital space station, not living on the planet like Earth or anything in Star Wars. --Joey Moretti 01:55, 18 June 2007 (UTC) As for copying off Star Wars, here are a few things; 1. Galactic Republic is from Star Wars. 2. As are Chancellors. 3. Alien-Human Civil War. In Star Wars, Humans fight aliens of various races. Beside that, there are plot holes in your story; 1. Threshold is a gas planet. Imagine trying to stand on gas. 2. The Grunts, Elites, and Jackals would not simply join a different faction for freedom. The Elites are seperate from the Covenant, and are fine with the Humans, the Grunts are on both sides, but have no problem with the Elites and fear the Brutes too much to do anything, and the Jackals have no problem at all with the Brutes. 3. A single Marine would not be able to start an entire faction, no matter what his rank. 4. An Orbital Space Station would not be able to house an entire civilization, with the exception of High Charity, but of course, it is currently Flood-controlled and it was unique, meaning no other thing such as it was created. Further more, as for the pact of New Reach or whatever else it is called, there were only 150 Spartan-II candidates, of which, only about half were scripted into the program. I am confident also, that all the of those number tags have been used up by various users throughout Halofanon. This makes it impossible for a Spartan-219. Also, Cortana is currently at the mercy of Gravemind, making it impossible for her to have been at New Reach to record a treaty such as that. --117649AnnihilativeRepentance 02:04, 18 June 2007 (UTC) THIS IS A FANON WIKI! BESIDES, WHO SAYS THAT THE SPACESTATION CAN'T ORBIT THE WHOLE PLANET?! IT IS THE KIND THAT IS CLOSE ENOUGH TO THE PLANET TO MAKE IT A TECHNOLOGICAL-LOOKING PLANET, BUT NOT FAR ENOUGH TO DRIFT! THE SPACESTATION ORBITS WITH THE PLANET, SHARING THE ORBIT. --Joey Moretti 02:16, 18 June 2007 (UTC) Fanon wiki be it, or be it not, the rules still say that you must abide by closely related canon. Even though small changes are allowed, what you propose is far from small. Furthermore, you have not answered anything except for the Orbital Platform, and even so, such a construct would take decades, if not more, to build. As well as an extremely large work force and good protection; now ask yourself, would a newly started faction be able to afford all that? Most certainly not! --117649AnnihilativeRepentance 02:20, 18 June 2007 (UTC) Sigh...You are really getting me frustrated. My pages say what happened AFTER the Human-Covenant War. The one marine that founded the Galactic Republic was able to do so by collecting his wages from HIGHCOM and the Marines. He was an Ensign with the Navy and a member of HIGHCOM and recieved a large inheritance from his politican father. With this money, he founded the New Republic and built the spacestation above Threshold. His father was rich, and that gave him the money. Are all of your questions answered yet?! --Joey Moretti 02:26, 18 June 2007 (UTC) *Laugh* Of course not, however, I would like to see how this whole thing will go over. I will stop with my logical questions...for now. --117649AnnihilativeRepentance 02:30, 18 June 2007 (UTC) You don't truly think I of all people would be truthful for long? Anyway, as I said, there can't be a Spartan-219, reason being is that only 150 candidates were chosen for the Spartan-II program. Of those 150, however, only about half were actually drafted into the program due to financial problems. If you would like to make a Spartan, I think you can only make Spartan-IIIs, as all the Spartan-II number tags are used up. --117649AnnihilativeRepentance 21:47, 18 June 2007 (UTC)